Present FDA guidelines as to allowable level of gossypol in diets of meat animals and humans were established based upon levels which yielded certain toxic reactions. It is now known that gossypol is highly potent as a male antifertility agent. However, the subtle effects of gossypol ingestion via its residual presence in animal tissue has never been investigated. Likewise, there is no information as to the potential environmental impact of gossypol excreted in the feces of animals consuming it. Despite this paucity of knowledge, cottonseed meal (which contains high level of gossypol) is widely used throughout the world in animal and human diets (35% of cottonseed meal produced is consumed by monogastrics). Our proposed study will determine the direct effects of ingestion of the FDA allowable level of gossypol (450 ppm) on fertility of male monogastrics (boars) consuming it and the effects of residual gossypol extracted from tissue and feces on the fertility of laboratory animals (male rats). We will develop the methodology for these extraction procedures. A U.S.D.A. laboratory has agreed to provide free of charge the gossypol necessary for the pilot studies to validate our technique and also has agreed to verify the validity of our extraction procedures. Several In Vivo and In Vitro tests of fertility in male rats have been previously developed by our lab. Our In Vitro tests are highly sensitive and capable of detecting the effects of small amounts of residual gossypol extracted from tissue and yield a rapid result. This combines the expertise of individuals in veterinary science, animal science and meat science and technology who have the requisite skills, facilities and equipment to conduct all of the many aspects of this study. This study will provide information to assess the safety of meat containing gossypol residues, the biological activity of excreted gossypol, provide new information as to the antifertility effects of gossypol and supply new information for regulatory agencies.